This invention relates to camera mounts, and particularly to mounts adapting portable cameras for studio use.
In the news-gathering industry, and particularly in that portion concerned with television coverage of news and the making of documentary television productions, use is generally made of small, light-weight television cameras in conjuction with magnetic tape television recorders, the cameras having interchangeable lenses and view-finder assemblies. Television studio cameras, on the other hand, generally require much larger camera, view-finder and lens assemblies than can be adapted for portability.
To avoid having two complete arrays of portable and studio cameras, which would occasion much duplication, it has been attempted to develop portable cameras that can be adapted to studio use by mounting them on massive mounts suitable for carrying the more elaborate attachments needed in the studio.
Prior to the present invention, such adapting mounts have required not only the removal of the lens system, which would have to be removed in any case if a larger lens is to be used, but also the substantial dis-assembly of both the camera and the mount itself. Furthermore, it has usually also been the custom to enclose the portable camera entirely within a larger housing, partly for protection, and partly for cosmetic reasons.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a studio mount for a portable camera, which requires no dis-assembly of either the camera or the mount in fitting the former to the latter.
It is another object of the invention to provide a mount as above described and providing open and ready access to the camera without the sacrifice of protection for the camera in its mount.